


The Bunny's Buck-Naked Fun

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bonnie has his turn with Angel.





	The Bunny's Buck-Naked Fun

“Bonnie...”

Angel had gasped at the feel of the Bunny’s arms around her, his cock rubbing against her ass, she had not expected the bunny so early and yet, when Bonnie had guided her to bend over the counter, she had done as he suggested, mewling weakly at the feel of his cock pressed into her ass, his hands moving to spread her ass-cheeks and his cock slipping into her. 

She had moaned weakly as he began his pace, her body arching so he pushed deeper. She had panted at the feel of his hand, his paw, against her clit, her body grinding against him until she screamed out, coming undone. 

“Oh... fuck.”


End file.
